


My Personal Cheerleader

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Stiles convinces Derek to show up at one of his last ever high school lacrosse games.





	

“Please, please, please, please, please,” Stiles begged Derek. “It’s one of the last home games of the season and you have yet to show up at a game.” Derek sighed as Stiles looked at him with begging, loving eyes. “Come on sourwolf. You wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend if you didn’t come watch me kill it on the field.”  
“Are you actually going to play,” Derek asked raising an eyebrow.  
Stiles cheeks turned a rosy pink. “Yes. Coach likes me and says I can play the entire game. Between me, Issac, and Scott, we are unstoppable.”  
“And that’s why you’ve only won one game this season,” Derek asked trying to suppress a laugh.  
“That’s besides the point. Most of those other games we lost were due to supernatural circumstances. There is no creature trying to kill any of us this week. We have actually been able to practice a lot without having to worry about someone trying to kill us.”  
“But didn’t you skip a couple practices to have sex with me,” Derek asked.  
“Sometimes sex is more important than lacrosse practice. I acted like I was sick so Coach excused me. You can’t say that you didn’t enjoy those times,” Stiles said leaning forward to kiss Derek who happily kissed back.  
“I can’t lie to you. If you insist on me coming to the game then I’ll go for you,” Derek said placing a hand on Stiles cheek.  
“Will you wear a cheerleading outfit so everyone can see you as my own personal cheerleader,” Stiles asked with a hopeful look.  
Derek looked at Stiles like he lost his mind especially since he could tell he was serious. “No. Definitely not. I will cheer for you though.”  
Stiles pouted for a millisecond before giving Derek a kiss. “I can’t believe my boyfriend is going to come cheer me on. I’m so happy.”  
“If it makes you happy then I’m happy as well,” Derek replied pushing Stiles backwards so he was lying flat on the couch before he straddled him.  
Stiles grinned and pulled his boyfriend on top of him.  
On the day of the game, Stiles was bouncing up and down excitedly in the locker room.  
“What’s up,” Scott asked smiling at Stiles who seemed chirper than usual.  
“My favorite sour wolf is coming to the game tonight,” Stiles said with a grin. “Can you believe it?”  
“I know you’re telling the truth but I can’t believe it,” Scott said jaw dropping. “He’s going to be social??? I may die of shock!”  
“McCall, I don’t want to hear you talk about dying before we win the game,” Coach yelled. “You can talk about dying after we crush this match. They have a lousy team. I know that we have a lousy team thanks to Greenberg being on the team, but I have no choice but to let him stay! I want all of you to act and think positive.”  
Stiles and Scott exchanged a silent laugh. Coach can be so annoying sometimes.  
“I know Coach likes me but I don’t understand why he acts like he hates me,” Scott heard Greenberg tell Danny who avoided Greenberg’s eyes. Greenberg could be so dense sometimes.  
“I am so excited to see Derek out there cheering for us,” Stiles told Scott resuming their conversation before they were rudely interrupted by coach. “I can’t believe he’s coming either. I feel like I will perform so much better with him there.”  
“I don’t want to think of your performance level with Derek,” Scott said causing Stiles to roll his eyes.  
“All you think about is sex dude,” Stiles replied.  
Scott raised an eyebrow. “I am not the one caught with handcuffs and chains in their locker.”  
“Hey. You know what those were for. They weren’t for anything sexual!”  
Scott laughed as he finished getting dressed making sure to slowly pull his shirt down when he noticed that Isaac was staring at him. Stiles noticed his not so subtle movement and rolled his eyes.  
“Point proven,” Stiles muttered. Scott playfully hit his best friend and followed the team onto the field. Stiles was so busy staring at the stands looking for Derek that he didn’t realize where he was walking and walked straight into Coach knocking him down. Everyone started laughing especially since Coach got hit in the head with Stiles stick. Stiles quickly stood up and backed up. Coach turned around to look at Stiles and began yelling at him.  
“WHAT IN THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU STILINKSKI?!” Stiles had been yelled at so many times by Coach that he has been able to successfully tuned him out. Stiles took his seat by Scott and caught a glimpse of a black leather jacket.  
“He’s here,” Stiles told Scott excitedly moving his head so Scott could see Derek approaching. Derek waved at Stiles and walked over to Sherriff Stilinksi.  
“Wow. I know that Stiles said that you would be here but I am honestly surprised that you showed up,” the sheriff told Derek as he sat beside him.  
Derek scowled. “I’m not some lonely werewolf who doesn’t socialize.” The Sherriff shot him a look. “Ok, so maybe I’m not the most social person in the world but this is for Stiles. I’ll do almost anything for that guy.”  
Sherriff laughed and patted Derek on the back. “I’m glad that my son has someone as amazing as you in his life. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. Thank you.”  
Derek blushed. “He makes me happy too even if he is crazy and annoying.” Stiles turned around to wave at his father and boyfriend who waved back. “But I love him so much.”  
Stiles blew him a kiss and made sexual hand gestures which caused Derek and the sheriff to blush.  
“I may end up leaving before the game even starts,” Derek joked.  
“You should stay. You know he’ll be disappointed if you leave,” the sherriff told him.  
“Yeah but those hand gestures. Really?”  
“You’re surprised by anything my son says or does?”  
Derek laughed. “Ha. I guess I really shouldn’t be. Stiles is one odd cookie but sweet and loveable.”  
Stiles looked at Scott. “They love me.”  
“You did not do what I just saw you do with your dad sitting there watching,” Scott said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Stiles shrugged. “My dad knows I am sexually active. The details behind his knowledge should remain unspoken.” Scott laughed and looked at Isaac. Stiles noticed. “How do you think your mom would react if she walked in and saw the two of you having sex? I can only imagine.”  
Scott shoved Stiles playfully. “Not funny. I am not having sex with Isaac anytime soon. Or anytime. He doesn’t even like me like that.”  
“For a werewolf you are awfully stupid.”  
The two of them joined the rest of the team in the huddle. Derek cheered Stiles on throughout the game.  
“You really seem to be enjoying yourself,” the sheriff commented as Derek sat back down after cheering.  
“I am,” Derek said allowing all the worries from before out of his mind. Part of him regretted not going back to school after his family died but on the other hand, he didn’t see what economics or history would do to help fight werewolf’s and other vicious creatures.  
“DON’T BE AN IDIOT GREENBERG. PASS IT TO STILINKSI WHO IS ACTUALLY DOING BETTER IN THIS GAME THAN BEFORE WHICH IS SOME TYPE OF MIRACLE,” the Coach yelled.  
Stiles scored and the crowd went crazy. Stiles ended up scoring the winning goal. When the game was over, Stiles ignored his teammates and walked over to Derek.  
“Thanks for coming and being my own personal cheerleader,” Stiles said throwing his arm around Derek who smiled and inhaled happiness, excitement, love, and a lot of sweat, dirt and grass.  
“I’ll always be cheering for you,” Derek said pulling Stiles in for a kiss before Stiles was dragged away by the Coach.


End file.
